Hidden Love
by Rainstar of FlameClan
Summary: The young apprentices Rainpaw and Icepaw find love, the two quickly realize something is going to happen, but what will it be?
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Love

By: Rainstar and Iceheart

Chapter 1: The New Apprentices

Narrator: Deep in the heart of ThunderClan territory is where our story begins. Firestar has retired to the Elders' den. And Brambleclaw has become Bramblestar, and made up and mated with Squirrelflight. And now our story begins with their kits becoming apprentices.

Bramblestar: Rainkit and Icekit are ready to become apprentices.

(kits race into the clearing)

Bramblestar: I believe Dovewing is ready for an apprentice and so is Lionblaze. Dovewing, you will mentor Rainpaw and Lionblaze will mentor Icepaw. Do you accept this responsibility?

Both Mentors: Yes.

Bramblestar: In the name of StarClan, Rainkit you are now Rainpaw. Icekit you are Icepaw.

Everyone (chanting): Rainpaw! Icepaw! Rainpaw! Icepaw!

Rainpaw: I can't believe this! Icepaw, let's go and meet our mentors.

Icepaw: Cool.

Narrator: Icepaw and Rainpaw run to their mentors. Icepaw knocks over Lionblaze. Lionblaze sends the apprentice flying backwards.

Lionblaze: Icepaw! Don't do that again! Can't you see I am thinking?

Icepaw: I'm sorry, Lionblaze.

Lionblaze: It's okay. I shouldn't be yelling at you. Go, get some sleep. Tomorrow we're going hunting.

Dovewing: You too, Rainpaw. You need sleep, too.

Rainpaw: Yes, Dovewing.

Narrator: Rainpaw and Icepaw rush to their new den. Dovewing turns to Lionblaze.

Dovewing: You were thinking of Heathertail weren't you?

Lionblaze: Yes.

Dovewing: I'm sorry.

Lionblaze: I am, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Tail of Love

Narrator: In the Apprentices' den.

Icepaw: Oh my gosh did you see that cute black apprentice.

Rainpaw: Oh please, did you see his friend?

Icepaw: I wonder if we are going to do battle training soon.

(toms enter stage right)

Icepaw (snickering): At least we like someone.

Narrator: The toms, listening to their conversation, step on their tails.

Both Girls: Hey!

Both Boys: Oh sorry.

Both Girls (realizing its them): Sorry we yelled.

(Toms leave)

Rainpaw: Oh my gosh, Wildpaw is even hotter up close.

Narrator: Outside the Apprentices' den.

Wildpaw: Did you?

Tigerpaw: Yeah. Did you?

Both Boys: I like one of them.

Both Boys: Which one?

Tigerpaw: Icepaw.

Wildpaw: Rainpaw.

Both Boys:What if she likes you? (Glances at each other) Oh, crap.

Narrator: Inside the Apprentices' den.

Rainpaw: Do you think they like us?

Icepaw: Of course.

Rainpaw: Why wouldn't they?

(Toms walk in)

Icepaw: I wanna kill the black one.

Rainpaw: I wanna kill the light brown one.

(toms back out)

Both Boys: They wanna kill us!

(crowd stares at them... inside the den)

Icepaw: Weird.

Rainpaw: We were just talking about mice. What's their problem?

Icepaw: Did they think we were talking about them?

(Outside the den)

Tigerpaw: Dude, they don't want to kill us. But I'll kill myself if she doesn't like me.

Wildpaw: Yeah me, too.

Tigerpaw Let's go back inside.

(Inside the den)

Rainpaw: I hope the mice will impress them.

Icepaw: Yeah. I hope it does, too.

Tigerpaw: Impress who, Icepaw?

Icepaw: Tigerpaw quit doing that!

Tigerpaw: I'm sorry.

Icepaw: No.. No it's ok.

Tigerpaw: So, who were you two talking about?

Rainpaw: Our mentors of course!

Wildpaw: Hey, Rainpaw!

Rainpaw (jumps): Wildpaw!

Wildpaw: Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Let's go Tigerpaw.

Both Girls: NO WAIT!

(toms glance oddly at the girls)

Icepaw: Tigerpaw... you two just got here! Stay awhile it's your den too, isn't it?

Tigerpaw: You're right oh, i forgot you two are new apprentices, right?

Both Girls: Yeah...

Tigerpaw: Well if you like Icepaw you can have your nest next to me.

Icepaw: Sure! (looks at Rainpaw happily)

Wildpaw: And Rainpaw. You can have your nest next to mine.

Rainpaw: Sure! (looks back at Icepaw before sitting next to Wildpaw)

Both Girls: Thank you!

Both Boys: You're welcome.

Narrator: Tigerpaw gets on his bedding and Icepaw lays next to him purring, she falls asleep.

Tigerpaw: Wildpaw... is Rainpaw asleep?

Wildpaw: Yep. Is Icepaw asleep?

Tigerpaw: Yep. Dude, isn't this awesome?

Wildpaw: The best! I wonder if they talk in their sleep.

Tigerpaw: Yeah, me too. Good night.

Wildpaw: Night!

Narrator: The two apprentices fall asleep. 


End file.
